


Day 12: Tentacles

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, cult skin zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: When a witch curses the omnic, turning him into a monster, Zenyatta does not expect this sort of reaction from his boyfriend.





	Day 12: Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> It was taking you guys to long to do tentacle porn of the new skin so I’m going to kick this off.

The wetness of it all surprised him. Genji had never been one to become flustered during sex but this time was different altogether. Genji was on his hands and knees with Zenyatta’s tentacles moving against his thighs, leaving slimy trails along his pale flesh. He had imagined this happening to him before, but the fact that it was Zenyatta made everything so much more intense for him. He was practically shaking with anticipation as he felt the tendrils move across his thigh and hips and gasps out quietly when one slides between his legs.

The monk had not been sure what to expect Geni’s reaction to this to be. When he had been cursed by the which to this monstrous form, he had almost expected his boyfriend to find him repulsive. “You accepted me for my appearance when no one else would,” the cyborg had told him, “You are still the person I love. Your appearance does not change that.” While these words were predictable for Genji, Zenyatta would have never imagined that he would ask him to do something like this but when his lover moans out at the tentacle wrapping loosely around his cock, the former omnic did not seem to mind.

He hums quietly, pressing a brief kiss to the curve of his boyfriend’s ass and mutters out a quiet, “I love you,” as he drags a wet tendril down the space between his cheeks, teasing at the young man’s entrance gently.

“I love you Zenyatta,” Genji gasps out desperately, pressing his cheek against the pillow below him and pushing back against the tentacles helplessly.

“You are so beautiful,” Zenyatta muses quietly, slowly working one of his tentacles inside of his boyfriend’s loose entrance. He can not help but smile to himself as Genji lets out a needy moan. He wastes no time in fucking Genji slowly on one of the appendages, using two others to tighten around the cyborg’s already leaking cock.

At a quiet gasp of “more,” he presses a second tendril at Genji’s hole, circling it slowly before easily sliding it in alongside the first. He moves them inside of his lover slowly, paying no attention as the slick that coats his tentacles leaks onto the sheets below, focused only on bringing his lover to completion.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
